


An Unexpected Gift

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm bad at writing descriptions, I'm pretty out of practice so this might not be the best, Meant to take place inbetween 02 and Tri, Sappy generic ending is sappy and generic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Unable to sleep on Christmas Eve, Hikari is surprised to find Takeru at the door with gifts, and the two finally get to admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 8





	An Unexpected Gift

Hikari sighed as she paced around the main room of her family's apartment. Everyone else had already gone to bed, but she was still wide awake, hence why she was pacing around in a vain attempt to start feeling tired. It was Christmas Eve after all, she should have fallen asleep with dreams of sugar plums or some other festive imagery in her head by now. 

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Curious as to who it could be at this hour, she looked through the peephole on the front door, only to see Takeru standing there with a bunch of neatly wrapped boxes in his hands.

“Hey Takeru, what are you doing here?” she asked after quickly opening the door.

“Well, since my brother and I are going to be very busy tomorrow, we're handing out our presents to the other Chosen Children tonight, so here are the ones we got for you and Taichi” Takeru answered as he handed all of the gifts in his hands over to Hikari.

She set the boxes down near the door before continuing, “Thanks so much, I'm sure that Taichi will be over the moon tomorrow morning.”

Takeru paused briefly, a blush forming across his face before he spoke once more, “There is um... one more thing I'd like to give you Hikari...”

“What is it Takeru?”

“Well you see, there's one more gift I have just for you... one that I made myself...” he answered nervously before removing something from his coat pocket. It was a small crudely made doll of Tailmon, complete with a small tin ring around a simple tail and large black buttons for eyes. Based on the somewhat rough look of it, it was pretty clear that Takeru had indeed made this doll himself, yet Hikari couldn't help but find it adorable (possibly in part because she was actually quite head over heels for Takeru, she was just good at keeping her cool most of the time). “It's okay if you don't like it, I just tried to make it in my free time you know since I... well I... I just enjoy being around you...” that last part, Takeru tried to say under his breath but Hikari still picked it up.

“No, I really love it, thank you so much, and also, I really enjoy being around you too.” as she finished that last sentence, she came up with a devious idea. “I have a gift for you too, lean forward a bit.” 

He did as she said, and immediately after, she leaned forward as well, and their lips met, something which surprised Takeru at first, but he quickly let him self sink into the kiss in order to best savor the moment.

After what felt like an eternity to Takeru, the two finally broke and he said, “Hikari do you...?”

“Yes silly, I've been having feelings for you for a long time now, I was wondering how it would take you to figure out, geez, you can be so dense sometimes.”

“Well I... um...” he responded awkwardly.

“But that's okay, that's one of the things I like about you” she continued, laughing softly as she did. “Also next time you're able, lets go somewhere together.”

“What you mean... like a date?” 

“You can call it if you want to,” she replied, a smile forming across her face.

“Alright then, a date it is then, and one more thing before I leave.”

“What would that b-” Hikari began to ask before she was interrupted by a now much less nervous Takeru returning her surprise kiss from earlier. She hadn't expected him to do anything like that so soon, but she was very happy that he did.

The two broke once again and Takeru said, “Merry Christmas Hikari.”

“Merry Christmas to you too Takeru,” she replied, a blush forming across her face. 

When he inevitably left to return home, Hikari blew a kiss out the door after him, which he quickly returned with a wide bright smile on his face before he disappeared into the night. When she closed the door, she looked down at the Tailmon doll that she had still clutched in her hand. Looking at it, she realized that things would be a bit different from now on, and the she was about to enter into a whole new adventure, love.


End file.
